


Growing Up

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is sometimes the best thing you can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of bad btw

Part of growing up is realizing that there aren't perfect endings. There's heartbreak and sadness and anger. You never liked to admit to them. You were always bubbly and happy. Your positivity was infectious and maybe that's what drew Michael to you.

You were polar opposites. He was always cynical and angry but you were always kind and happy. You calmed him down and he was your rock, never letting you float too far off.

But Michael grew up while you did not. It was a weird stage, somewhere between high school and both of you ending up at Rooster Teeth, when he broke it off. He had said you were too naïve and irrational. He said that he wanted a life while you wanted a story. One where the lovers run off at the end but that it wasn't going to happen. Not with him.

That's what hardened you. You formed a shell of sarcasm and sass, your bubbliness getting lost with your positivity. It wasn't that you became negative, it's that you became neutral. You started seeing both sides of the same coin.

When you were hired by Rooster Teeth, that coin kept spinning. Michael, the former love of your life, was there. But what if he had changed or had someone else? Hell, he'd probably forgotten about you.

That's what you had thought. But he hadn't. He stared at you when he saw you in the office, like he wasn't sure if you were real or not. Then Ryan shoved him directly into you.

"You're just as angry as I remember," you said with a smile.

"You're a lot less happy," was his retort.

"I grew up."

You and Michael eventually fell together again. But this time it was different. It wasn't like a fairytale. It was real life and it felt so real. All those years when you were younger, you wanted nothing more than a happily ever after. But you realized that just being happy is good enough and you found that with Michael, your rock in the ever flowing stream of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you


End file.
